


Soirée d'Hiver

by Flojiro



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky is okay, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Movie Night, Pizza, Tony and Pepper are a cute couple, Tony talks too much, basically it's just fluff, more or less, very slight spoilers but..., what's your number spoilers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 00:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2448701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flojiro/pseuds/Flojiro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La soirée télé est un genre de tradition dans la Avengers Tower. Tony n'est pas d'accord avec le film choisi mais qui écoute Tony de toute façon ? Steve et Bucky sont adorables. Et ça résume à peu près l'ensemble de la situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soirée d'Hiver

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anscharius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anscharius/gifts).



> Après avoir lu "One lost night" Yunyun (Anscharius) m'a demandé un câlin tout chou pour compenser le angst dégoulinant. Elle voulait juste "Un truc rapide, genre 400 mots. Je sais pas, une soirée télé, des pizza et un câlin."  
> C'est à peu près ça. En dix fois plus long. Je n'aurai jamais dû laisser Tony prendre le premier point de vue, jamais...
> 
> Si vous n'avez jamais vu "What's your number?" ("(S)ex list" en VF je crois), déjà qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? ^_^ Outre le fait que c'est une très bonne comédie romantique (et pourtant je suis pas fan en général) avec plein d'acteurs trop cool (Sam Wilson, Star Lord, Bilbo, même Spock, brièvement ! XD), l'argument suprême c'est quand même Chris Evans à poil pendant un bon quart du film (j'exagère à peine). Bref ! Il peut y avoir un léger spoiler mais vraiment ça donne juste une info sur le perso que joue Anthony Mackie et c'est pas non plus le point clef de l'histoire... ^^

– Alors, qu’est-ce qu’on regarde ce soir ?

Tony pénétra à grands pas dans le salon commun de la A Tower, enregistrant d’un regard circulaire la position de chacun des squatteurs présents. Captain Boucles d’Or était assis de biais dans l’angle du canapé (celui qui faisait face à l’écran géant sur le mur, pas le plus petit construit en arc de cercle autour de la bibliothèque qu’il avait fait installer pour les vieux retardataires amoureux du papier, _oui Bruce, c’est toi que je regarde_ ), ses pieds nus posés sur la banquette, ses genoux à demi pliés, il dessinait sur un carnet de croquis (bonjour l’antiquité, Tony en avait presque de l’urticaire) un sourire distrait au coin des lèvres. Son ours russe plus ou moins apprivoisé était debout derrière lui, accoudé au dossier, sans rien faire d’autre que le regarder avec une concentration franchement flippante. Pas très loin de lui le piaf – premier du nom – était perché sur le même dossier, en tailleur, une tablette tactile à la main ( _Merci ! Enfin un élément technologique dans ce monde de préhistoriens !_ ) en train d’y lire ce qui ressemblait à un comic vu d’ici, bonjour la productivité, les assassins n’étaient plus ce qu’ils étaient. En dessous de lui, sur la banquette, la renarde était allongée de tout son long, sa tête posée sur les genoux du deuxième piaf (apparemment l’ornithologie était son truc, qui était-il pour juger, hein ?), assis normalement, lui, enfin, Tony commençait à se demander s’il allait devoir distribuer un mode d’emploi pour l’utilisation du canapé. Elle zappait nonchalamment avec la télécommande pendant que Wilson… s’amusait à lui tresser les cheveux. Okay. Il était traumatisé à vie merci, au revoir, repassez dans dix ans.

Bruce fut le seul à lever les yeux dans sa direction – un ami, un vrai, parmi tous ces parasites de tour, quelqu’un qui écoutait ce qu’il disait ou prenait au moins la peine de faire semblant ! - depuis le canapé de la bibliothèque, évidemment, avec un livre sur les genoux, on ne pouvait pas tout avoir, personne n’était parfait il fallait qu’il s’y fasse.

– _What’s your number?_

… Heu, pardon ?

– Tu connais mon numéro, Bruce. Et tu sais que ma porte est toujours ouverte, mon lit toujours prêt à t’accueillir et Pep…

Un toussotement qui aurait pu être émis par le Hulk l’interrompit.

– Je te parle du film Tony. Tu viens de poser la question il y a cinq secondes.

Ho.

Ho ?

– « _What’s your number?_ » Sérieusement ?!

Bruce haussa une épaule avec un sourire trop doux pour être honnête.

– C’était au tour de Bucky de choisir.

Tony cligna des yeux. Plusieurs fois. Jusqu’à voir ces petites tâches noires parfaitement désagréables danser partout devant son regard. Puis il ouvrit la bouche. Avec précautions. Comme toujours.

– L’arme de destruction massive soviétique a choisi une comédie romantique pour la soirée vidéo de la A-Tower... Ok, quitte à halluciner est-ce que je peux demander une île paradisiaque avec plage et cocktails à volonté du matin au soir ?

– Vous en possédez déjà une, Sir.

– … Merci JARVIS, j’essayais d’être ironique.

– A votre service Sir.

Tony leva les yeux au ciel. On ne pouvait plus compter sur personne, sa vie était un enfer.

– Il y a un acteur qui me ressemble et ça amuse beaucoup Buck…

Le maître des lieux haussa un sourcil en se tournant vers le canapé – l’autre canapé. Steve lui adressait une grimace amusée par-dessus son carnet antédiluvien.

– Ah parce qu’en plus il l’a déjà vu ?!

La Menace Rouge leva une épaule sans déplacer son regard fixé sur les mains de Cap.

– Il est très bien ce film, il y a plein de choses intéressantes à regarder.

Il haussa un deuxième sourcil en essayant de décrypter le ton savamment neutre du cyborg avant que ce dernier reprenne la parole, l’ombre d’un sourire ourlant ses lèvres du côté que Tony pouvait apercevoir.

– Et puis il y a un clone de Wilson aussi…

Steve pouffa. Littéralement. Il pouffa. Tony aurait volontiers haussé un troisième sourcil s’il l’avait pu.

– Ok, maintenant je suis intéressé !

– Et moi effrayé, compléta le volatile en question, partageant une expression alarmée entre les deux fossiles ricanant.

Tony aurait pu compatir, vraiment, mais il n’était pas équipé pour. Il se contenta de soupirer lourdement et de reprendre la parole comme si l’intervention du faucon n’avait pas eu lieu.

– Je survivrai en me rappelant que la prochaine fois c’est à moi de choisir.

– Non.

– Non ? Tony ramena son haussement de sourcil vers Bruce, qui ne prit pas la peine de lever les yeux de son livre pour lui répondre.

– Non, tu as perdu ton tour à perpétuité en choisissant le reboot de Robocop il y a un mois. Ne me dis pas que tu as déjà oublié…

Tony se racla la gorge.

– J’ai une excellente mémoire sélective.

Non, il n’avait pas oublié. Il se souvenait même très bien du chaos émotionnel de cette soirée. De s’être demandé s’il arriverait un jour à interagir avec qui que ce soit sans forcément frapper juste là où ça faisait le plus mal. Et retourner le couteau dans la plaie. Rajouter du sel. Frotter avec enthousiasme. Le tout sans réellement le faire exprès. Il secoua la tête (Pepper disait qu’il donnait l’impression de s’ébrouer comme un gros chien quand il faisait ça et que c’était adorable. Il n’était pas convaincu par le qualificatif.) et décida qu’un subtil changement de sujet s’imposait.

– Bon, puisque je n’ai plus voix au chapitre dans ma propre tour - j’espère que tout le monde saisit bien l’injustice de la situation - il ne nous reste plus qu’une question importante à régler : qu’est-ce qu’on commande pour aller avec ?

– PIZZA ! s’exclamèrent en chœur l’elfe perché et l’ours en peluche.

Tony les regarda se tourner l’un vers l’autre avec un même sourire niais et lever chacun une main pour un high five retentissant. Les assassins brainwashés n’étaient vraiment mais alors vraiment plus ce qu’ils étaient.

– Original. Non vraiment, je suis ébahi par ce choix hautement inattendu ! Je pense même que je vais devoir m’asseoir une minute pour digérer cette information...

Il ignora royalement les deux majeurs dressés dans sa direction et engloba l’assemblée d’un geste de bras emphatique.

– Quelqu’un qui ne serait pas new-yorkais et qui se nourrirait d’autre chose que de pizza, ici ? J’ai le droit de donner un autre choix au moins ?

L’araignée ornithophile changea de chaîne avec un mouvement de poignet expert.

– La dernière fois que tu as choisi un restaurant j’ai regretté la cuisine de Clint…

Ils ignorèrent tous les deux le « Hé ! » indigné du piaf blond pendant que Tony levait les deux bras en l’air avec désespoir.

– Trois ans ! Ça fait trois ans ! Et j’étais mort deux minutes avant ! Il y a prescription !

– Tout le monde n’a pas ta mémoire sélective…

Il détestait les sourires onctueux de Romanoff.

– Ok, j’ai compris ! Pizza. JARVIS !

– La même commande que d’habitude, Sir ?

Il balaya l’air d’une main lasse.

– Les super-héros sont des créatures de routine. Un jour j’écrirai un best-seller sur le sujet.

* * *

Les pizza étaient arrivées en un temps record, comme toujours. Ils étaient des clients fidèles et très très réguliers, Tony se demandait même parfois si leur commande n’était pas préparée à l’avance chaque soir, juste au cas où. Et si cet empressement à les servir était dû 1) aux pourboires conséquents que Tony laissait systématiquement, 2) aux dédicaces qu’il s’amusait à soutirer à chacun de ses locataires pour les glisser avec le paiement (les plus difficiles à convaincre étaient toujours les deux Russes, à croire que le secret d’état coulait avec leur globules rouges - sans jeu de mots aucun bien entendu - et le fait que l’un d’entre eux soit né à Brooklyn ne faisait aucune différence) ou 3) si, tout simplement, ces gens leur étaient reconnaissant d’avoir un peu sauvé le monde. Peut-être un mélange de tout ça. Quoi qu’il en soit ils avaient pu s’installer devant le film à peu près trente minutes après que JARVIS ait contacté la pizzeria. 

Tony avait réquisitionné l’un des fauteuils individuels lorsqu’il avait vu les deux emplumés s’asseoir de part et d’autre de leur dresseuse rousse. Le canapé commençait à être beaucoup trop rempli pour lui. Bruce avait poussé le second fauteuil près du sien et continué à lire jusqu’à ce que le livreur sauve Tony d’un ennui mortel. Ils avaient partagé les cartons et les bières et lancé le navet du soir. 

Le choix du psychopathe de compagnie se fit évident dès l’apparition dénudée de ce qui ne pouvait être que le frère jumeau caché de leur Cap national. En un peu moins large. Un éclat de rire général, des sifflets et des commentaires égrillards noyèrent aussitôt les dialogues (mais qui avait besoin d'entendre quoi que ce soit face à ce spectacle, très franchement ?) pendant que Steve tentait de cacher un fard monumental derrière une part de pizza au fromage.

Tony leva un pouce approbateur en direction de Barnes qui lui répondit d’un immense sourire satisfait. Ce type perdait dix ans et toute capacité d’intimidation quand il souriait comme ça (surtout depuis qu’il s’était finalement laissé couper les cheveux sans menacer de mordre). Tony hésitait entre trouver ça mignon ou particulièrement flippant. Il décida de s’arrêter sur «mignon» pour l’ensemble du tableau que les deux vieillards formaient. L’assassin du dimanche était assis par terre, adossé au canapé, juste entre les jambes du héros patriotique - qui avait laissé tomber son carnet de croquis et s’était installé de façon plus orthodoxe pour manger. Deux cartons de pizzas étaient empilés sur les jambes étendues de Barnes et ils arrivaient allègrement à la fin du premier. Steve se penchait régulièrement pour attraper sa part, son visage effleurant au passage les cheveux indisciplinés de la machine de guerre. Mignons, vraiment. Au point que Tony ne parvenait même pas à avoir envie de se moquer d’eux.

Il profita de l’attention générale à nouveau tournée vers l’écran pour prendre une photo des tourtereaux du troisième âge, qu’il attacha aussitôt à un message pour Pepper. 

**Ils sont mignons, hein ?**

**Tu me manques quand je vois ça.**

**Enfin, tu me manques tout le temps. Mais encore plus quand Cap et son assassin de poche sont mignons.**

**Ça me donne envie de faire pareil.**

**Avec toi je veux dire.**

**J’arrête là, hein ?**

**Tu reviens vite ?**

Son doigt caressait à nouveau les touches tactiles - il attendait approximativement dix secondes entre chaque envoi, ce qui lui demandait un effort immense qu’il espérait que Pepper apprécierait à sa juste valeur - lorsque la réponse arriva enfin.

**Ils sont adorables.**

Un smiley en forme de cœur accompagnait cette confirmation.

**Je serai là dans quelques dizaines de minutes, ne les fait pas pleurer d’ici là.**

Il décida d’ignorer superbement l’allusion et de rester adulte et sérieux.

**Pourquoi ils ont droit à un cœur et pas moi ?**

**Tony…**

**Chérie ?**

**Arrête.**

Il sourit de façon particulièrement mature devant le cœur qui ponctuait ce simple mot et rangea son téléphone pour résister à la tentation de poursuivre. Il revint s’intéresser au film et au carton de pizza vide sur la table basse, entre les deux fauteuils.

Vide.

– Bruce ?!

– Combien de fois je t’ai dit de ne pas tripoter tes gadgets en mangeant ? Ne viens pas te plaindre après si la nourriture disparait pendant que tu regardes ailleurs…

Docteur Jekyll lui adressa sa plus belle expression d’adulte responsable devant un gamin mal élevé tout en refermant ses lèvres sur la dernière tranche de la pizza qu'ils partageaient. Eté sensés partager. Tony soupira lourdement et se renfonça dans son fauteuil avec une grimace boudeuse.

– Je te déteste.

– Je t’aime aussi Tony.

* * *

Terminator et Captain Igloo avaient commencé à ricaner plusieurs dizaines de secondes avant que le portrait craché du volatile en second apparaisse à l’écran. Wilson partageait un froncement de sourcil méfiant entre eux et le film.

« _I'm gay, like, super gay. Like one down here, one here, one here, one here gay._ »

Les nonagénaires éclatèrent d’un rire violent comme les gamins qu’ils étaient. Tony se retint de les rejoindre. Déjà parce qu’il était plus raisonnable et sensé que ces deux vieillards réunis (il avait remarqué qu’en les mettant dans la même pièce un peu trop longtemps leurs nombres d’années respectifs se divisaient par une bonne dizaine). Et puis c’était mal de se moquer de l’orientation sexuelle des gens. Et surtout ç’aurait été dommage de manquer une miette des réactions alentours, notamment celle du premier concerné…

L’araignée russe levait les yeux au ciel avec un sourire amusé ( _vraiment_ amusé, Tony hésitait à prendre une nouvelle photo) pendant que le piaf, le premier, celui qui ne volait pas, était écroulé sur ses genoux, secoué de spasmes et essayant de pointer un doigt tremblant vers Wilson. Ce dernier le contemplait d’un regard blasé, qu’il déplaça rapidement vers l’autre bout du canapé où Steve avait rejeté la tête en arrière contre le dossier, toujours agité d’éclats de rires bruyants. Par terre, devant lui, Barnes avait le haut du corps pratiquement couché en travers de sa cuisse et sa main métallique frappait violemment le cuir du canapé. Le volatile prit une expression faussement vexée tandis qu’il faisait un effort visible pour camoufler un sourire indulgent.

– Ha, ben bravo, hein, belle mentalité !

Steve tourna la tête vers lui, essuyant une larme au coin de son œil pendant que Bucky relevait un visage hilare.

– Ne le prends pas mal, mec, on est plusieurs à ne pas être aussi hétérosexuel que les gens le voudraient, rassura l’assassin russe entre deux ricanements.

– Et personne ne fera de remarque si ton prochain costume est à plumes multicolores, promis, compléta l’Américain Parfait avec un sourire franc et amical.

– Allez crever tous les deux !

Wilson lança vers Steve la canette de bière vide qui trainait devant lui. A peine un clignement de paupière et Barnes s’était redressé, avait intercepté le projectile et s’était rassis d’un même mouvement fluide, silencieux, mortel. La canette s’écrasa avec un bruit inquiétant entre ses doigts de métal.

– Ne fais pas des choses pareilles Wilson…

L’air lui-même se figea sous la menace froide de la voix du cyborg. Ses yeux étaient deux lacs gelés, posés sur le rapace avec une fixité sinistre. En une fraction de seconde les poses se modifièrent imperceptiblement, chaque Avenger prêt à intervenir.

_Ho pitié, pas ce soir… Et j’en ai marre des équipes d’ouvriers transpirant dans ma tour !_

– Tu as presque l’air viril, c’est déstabilisant.

...

Steve fut le premier à éclater d’un rire un peu tremblant, alors que la canette plate volait en direction d’une boite de pizza vide. Sam le rejoignit avec un temps de retard pendant que Natasha et Clint échangeaient un regard qui promettait un retour intéressant dans les prochains jours, Barnes avait intérêt à surveiller ses arrières. Tony entendit Bruce marmonner une imprécation sur l’inconscience de la jeunesse pendant qu’il essuyait ses lunettes avec des mouvements un peu trop raides. Le psychopathe manchot avait l’air très fier de lui-même.

* * * * * * 

Steve frappa l’arrière du crâne de Bucky lorsque ce dernier se réinstalla entre ses jambes, avec aux lèvres un sourire qui était un mélange étroit - et un peu inquiétant - entre le gamin de l’avant-guerre ayant réussi un bon coup et le Winter Soldier ayant atteint exactement l’organe visé à cent cinquante mètres par grand vent.

– Hé ! le froncement de sourcil qu’il tourna vers Steve en se frottant la tête était contredit par le pétillement de son regard.

– Tu n’es pas drôle Buck.

– Je suis hilarant c’est vous qui n’avez aucun sens de l’humour.

Steve leva les yeux au ciel et Bucky tapota sa cuisse avec commisération avant de s’adosser à nouveau au canapé.

 

Un calme relatif et confortable retomba sur la pièce. Le bras droit de Bucky pendait à nouveau mollement par-dessus la cuisse de Steve et il voyait régulièrement sa tête dodeliner, tomber contre son biceps ou vers sa poitrine. Il la redressait à chaque fois avec un effort visible qui arrachait à Steve un sourire ambigüe alors qu’un sentiment à la fois chaud et douloureux comprimait sa poitrine.

Il savait les nuits de son ami courtes et harassantes. Peuplées de cauchemars qui le laissaient éveillé de trop longues heures, ses yeux lointains noyés de peur, de douleur et de culpabilité. Steve avait appris à détester l’obscurité. Ils n’éteignaient plus les lumières, dans l’appartement qu’ils partageaient au sein de la tour - Tony n’avait jamais parlé d'équiper un nouvel espace pour Bucky, prétendait même que l’intégralité des surfaces habitables étaient occupées, _désolé Cap, il va falloir partager_. Steve savait reconnaître un mensonge quand il en voyait un. Et il avait appris à connaître Tony Stark bien plus intimement qu’il n’avait jamais connu Howard. Tony essayait d’aider, à sa manière, prenait soin des siens, même si ses méthodes et ses paroles étaient souvent maladroites. Bucky se voyait ainsi refusé la possibilité d’une relative solitude qu’il aurait détesté mais ce serait senti obligé d’endurer. Personne n’était réellement dupe, mais personne n’abordait réellement le sujet et le Winter Soldier partageait un espace de vie avec Captain America comme si cette situation était la plus naturelle du monde. Tony ne parlait pas non plus des lumières artificielles en marche dès le coucher du soleil. Quelle importance ? La Tour pouvait subvenir à leurs besoins énergétiques pour plusieurs vies – et ce n’est qu’un prototype !  
Et l’électricité chassait les ombres, mais la nuit s’infiltrait toujours à travers les lourds volets de métal, emplissait les rêves de Bucky de ténèbres glacées. La lumière lui permettait seulement de revenir plus vite à lui-même et d’occuper les heures jusqu’au lever du jour. Ensuite, son corps se rattrapait. Steve le retrouvait fréquemment endormi dans le moindre recoin de l’appartement. Sur le canapé, un livre ouvert contre son torse ou un programme quelconque en cours sur la télévision oubliée. Installé au bar de la cuisine, une tasse de café froid près de sa main abandonnée. À l'ordinateur, ses bras croisés devant le clavier et sa tête blottie entre eux. Et il le regardait dormir, sa poitrine trop étroite, soudain, comme lorsqu’il était jeune, comme avant Erskine. Bucky lui faisait confiance, au-delà du conditionnement, au-delà des horreurs qui peuplaient ses souvenirs, il s’abandonnait en présence de Steve, le laissait assurer ses arrières. Comme avant, comme toujours.

Il tendit la main vers son ami au moment où ce dernier se redressait et secouait lentement la tête pour chasser les brumes de sommeil pour la huitième fois – son cerveau enregistrait toujours automatiquement ce genre d’informations depuis le sérum, Tony parlait fréquemment de faire des concours avec JARVIS. Il stoppa son mouvement lorsque le bruit discret des portes de l’ascenseur attira son attention. Pepper en émergea, son tailleur strict et ses cheveux relevés en un chignon impeccable proclamant un retour de l’un de ses multiples rendez-vous d‘affaires.

– _What’s your number?_

D’autres regards se tournèrent vers elle, tandis qu’elle descendait les quelques marches qui menaient à la pièce.

– Excellent choix !

Bucky leva le bras, deux doigts étendus en signe de victoire et Pepper laissa échapper un petit rire fatigué. Arrivée à leur niveau elle se débarrassa de ses talons aiguilles avec un soupir qui avait quelque chose d’obscène avant de lever les mains vers sa coiffure complexe. Ses cheveux fins cascadèrent bientôt librement dans son dos et elle parcourut l’assemblée d’un regard inquisiteur.

– J’espère que vous m’avez laissé au moins une pizza complète sinon je vous préviens charitablement que le sang va couler. Tony, si tu me réponds que tu m’en as gardé douze pour cent tu seras le premier à passer par la fenêtre.

Steve admirait toujours le sourire professionnel avec lequel Pepper proférait ses menaces. Elle était au moins aussi douée que Natasha, dans son propre domaine. Tony poussa un genre de couinement indigné et particulièrement ridicule. Steve compatissait, l’écho de balles contre un bouclier de vibranium retentissait, clair, vif et douloureux, dans ses souvenirs.

– Pour qui tu me prends ?! Evidemment que je t’ai gardé ta pizza favorite !

– Pas celle avec des anchois j’espère ? Je déteste les pizzas aux anchois et tu m’as déjà fait le coup la dernière fois...

Le visage de Tony se décomposa doucement pendant qu’elle s’approchait de lui. Elle se pencha jusqu’à poser très légèrement ses lèvres contre les siennes, les déplaçant dans un murmure que capta à peine l’audition hyper développée de Steve.

– Je plaisante. 

Elle déposa un baiser léger sur la bouche de Stark avant de se redresser, une expression moqueuse et aimante éclairant sa physionomie mobile.

– Merci Tony.

Un rire général salua leur échange et Tony croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en marmonnant à propos de l’ingratitude dont il était l’innocente victime, alors qu’un sourire doux et certainement inconscient jouait sur ses lèvres. Natasha secoua la tête et relança la lecture - elle s’était arrogée depuis de nombreux mois le titre de Maîtresse des Télécommandes que personne ne s’était senti le courage de disputer. Le film reprit son cours pendant que Steve continuait d’observer le fils d’Howard et la femme qu’il aimait.

Pepper avait rapproché l’une des tables basses du fauteuil occupé par Tony puis, son carton de pizza dans les mains, l’avait poussé sans ménagement pour s’installer près de lui. Ses jambes s’étaient croisées sur la table basse alors que son bras venait s’enrouler autour des épaules de son petit ami. Tony se nicha contre elle avec un abandon particulièrement rare. Le carton ouvert en travers de ses jambes, Pepper entama sa nourriture, souriant face aux situations saugrenues dans lesquelles se mettait l’héroïne. Tony avait un air apaisé qu’il ne prenait que dans ce genre de circonstances. Seulement avec elle. 

Un sursaut, contre sa cuisse, arracha Steve à sa contemplation. Il ramena son attention vers son meilleur ami pour le voir redresser brusquement la tête et passer le dos de sa main droite contre ses paupières. Il sourit, à nouveau, et posa cette fois doucement la paume de sa main contre son épaule.

– Buck ?

Bucky arqua sa nuque et l’arrière de son crâne vint reposer contre l’assise du canapé. Sa main glissa le long de son visage et son bras retomba lourdement contre la cuisse de Steve. Il étouffa un bâillement entre ses mâchoires en le regardant à l’envers.

– Hmmm ?

– Tu ne vas pas rester par terre toute la soirée, viens ici.

Il indiqua le canapé d’un mouvement de tête qui lui valut un haussement de sourcil que la position de Bucky rendait comique.

– Tu as bien regardé la place qui reste ? Même un raton-laveur rentrerait pas ! Je suis très bien ici, laisse-moi regarder le film.

Steve émit un reniflement amusé lorsque son ami redressa la tête vers l’écran avec une moue butée. Si Bucky pensait qu’il parviendrait à avoir le dernier mot avec lui il avait encore beaucoup de choses à réapprendre. Il se tourna vers sa droite et tapota du dos de la main le pied qui appuyait sur sa cuisse depuis qu’ils avaient terminé le repas. Clint leva un regard interrogateur depuis le giron de Natasha.

– Pousse-toi un peu Barton, tu prends la moitié du canapé à toi tout seul.

Clint battit des paupières, certainement prêt à lui indiquer que personne d’humainement constitué ne pouvait occuper la moitié de ce monstre, lorsque Bucky échoua à retenir un bâillement particulièrement large. Clint haussa un sourcil amusé avant d’offrir à Steve son plus beau sourire serviable et de ramener ses genoux plus haut vers sa poitrine, le tout sans le moindre commentaire. Steve le remercia d’un hochement de tête et se décala dans la place qu’il venait de lui libérer. Bucky émit un grognement de protestation en suivant maladroitement le mouvement, le haut de son corps penché entre les genoux de Steve.

– Hey ! Il tordit la tête avec un froncement de sourcil menaçant. Je peux savoir ce que tu fabriques ?!

Steve tapota de la main l’espace désormais libre à sa gauche avec son expression la plus innocente.

– Maintenant il y a de la place.

Bucky soupira lourdement et marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à «tête de mule». Il ne se défendit pas d’avantage et se glissa sous la jambe gauche de Steve lorsque ce dernier la souleva pour lui faciliter la tâche. Il se laissa tomber à côté de lui avec un grognement de défaite.

– Bon, maintenant je peux regarder le film ?!

– Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui t’en empêche !

Bucky leva les yeux au ciel mais se laissa faire lorsque Steve passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour le ramener vers lui. Il sentit la tête de son ami se nicher contre sa clavicule et un sourire un peu idiot ourler ses propres lèvres.

* * *

Steve ne porta qu’un intérêt modéré à la fin du film, occupé à adapter régulièrement sa position face à un mouvement d’invasion progressive. Bucky avait commencé par remonter ses jambes, ses pieds appuyés contre l’accoudoir et ses genoux repliés dans l’espace restreint. Il avait enroulé son bras droit derrière le cou de Steve pour assurer sa position, l’obligeant à glisser le sien dans son dos, sa main reposant lâchement contre sa hanche. Il avait fallu à peu près cinq minutes pour que Bucky se rende compte de l’inconfort de la situation. Il se contorsionna pour appuyer son dos contre le bras de Steve, l’arrière de sa tête dans le creux de son épaule. Les boucles rebelles chatouillaient son cou et son bras s'ankylosait. Il le déplaça légèrement, s’attirant un grognement de mécontentement.

– Tu abuses Buck, marmonna-t-il en raffermissant son étreinte.

L’interpelé fit mine d’être particulièrement concerné par les tergiversations de l’héroïne et Steve soupira ostensiblement.

 

Bucky abandonna définitivement tout simulacre d’intérêt pour la télévision quelques minutes plus tard et tourna totalement le dos à l’écran, ses genoux enfoncés dans le dossier de cuir. Il se coula le long du torse de Steve, à moitié couché contre lui, son visage pressé dans son cou. Ses deux bras l’enserrèrent dans une étreinte paresseuse, l’un tiède et vivant, le second froid et métallique, désormais aussi familiers l’un que l’autre. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu’il lui était revenu. Blessé, amaigri et épuisé, mais une étincelle dans son regard bleu qui était lui, Bucky. Depuis ce jour - et passé une première phase pendant laquelle il sortait une arme dès que qui que ce soit l’approchait à moins d’un mètre - il semblait tenter de se rattraper de soixante-dix ans d’absence de contact humain. Steve se demandait parfois s’il le faisait même consciemment. S’il se rendait compte à quel point il le touchait sans cesse. Un bras autour de ses épaules ou de sa taille quand il passait près de lui, sa tête sur son épaule quand ils partageaient un canapé, son genou contre le sien s’ils étaient assis à table. Toujours un point de contact, comme un ancrage à la réalité. Steve ne se plaignait pas. Bien au contraire. Il se demandait parfois lequel d’entre eux avait le plus besoin de l’autre et puis il repoussait la question d’un haussement d’épaule mental. Quelle importance ?

Il referma ses bras autour de Bucky, lui soutirant un soupir de contentement qui électrisa la peau sensible de son cou. Il ne savait jamais vraiment s’il se montrait affectueux ou envahissant, protecteur ou possessif. Il avait du mal à trier ses sentiments. Récemment il avait vu Bucky s’appuyer contre Clint pour lire par-dessus son épaule et plusieurs sacs de sable éventrés auraient pu témoigner de la flambée de jalousie qui l’avait envahie. Pourtant il savait que s’ouvrir aux autres étaient bon signe. Il ne pouvait simplement pas s’empêcher de vouloir le garder pour lui, à l’abri de ce monde qui leur avait fait suffisamment de mal pour plusieurs vies. 

 

La respiration de Bucky se faisait lourde et régulière dans son cou. Steve déplaça son étreinte, un bras dans le creux de sa hanche, l’autre derrière ses épaules, pour retenir contre lui son corps alangui. Quelqu’un coupa la musique et le défilement des noms sur l‘écran qui n’était depuis longtemps plus qu’une toile de fond à ses pensées décousues. Il prit soudain conscience du silence et d’une sensation désagréable remontant le long de sa nuque. Il tourna légèrement la tête pour se rendre compte que tous les regards étaient posés sur lui. Sur eux. Bruce souriait, avec ce reflet toujours un peu douloureux dans ses yeux doux. Tony levait un pouce approbateur depuis son fauteuil et semblait chercher à sortir quelque chose de sa poche pendant que Pepper lui adressait un sourire radieux. L’expression qui remontait les lèvres de Sam et faisait briller ses yeux lui faisait comprendre à quel point il allait regretter les moqueries liées à son clone télévisuel. Natasha haussait les sourcils et semblait prendre des notes mentales, ses traits adoucis par quelque chose qui ressemblait dangereusement à une affection amusée. Clint avait l’air d’un gamin une veille de Noël.

Steve humidifia ses lèvres et espéra que la chaleur qui lui montait au visage n’était pas trop visible de l’extérieur. Il força ses sourcils à se froncer, sa bouche à remuer, articulant chaque mot pour ne laisser filtrer qu’un murmure. Il ne voulait pas réveiller Bucky, surtout pas dans cette situation.

– Je ne veux pas entendre le moindre commentaire.

Les sourires s’élargirent et il se retrouva soudain à contempler les dos de quatre téléphones mobiles. Le seul son qu’il entendit fut celui, simultané, de plusieurs ersatz de déclencheurs photographiques. 

* * *

– Bon, vu que le grabataire est hors course, je peux choisir le prochain film ?

Le bras métallique quitta le dos de Steve et il tourna les yeux pour voir le majeur brillant se dresser en direction de Stark. Les lèvres de Bucky bougèrent contre sa peau.

– Mammamia.

– Nooooonnnnnnnn !

Un hurlement de dénégation véhémente échappa à Tony pendant que Pepper éclatait de rire. A côté de Steve, Clint leva un poing enthousiaste vers le ciel.

– YES !

Bucky referma son bras autour de son épaule et Steve sentit un sourire satisfait se dessiner dans son cou.

– Je vous préviens charitablement : Clint connait les paroles par cœur.

Il y avait un mélange de dégoût et d’amusement dans la voix de Natasha pendant que Tony et Sam gémissaient de concert.

– Pitié !

– Je préférais encore les aliens !

Bruce et Pepper riaient doucement alors que Clint avait déjà commencé à fredonner. Steve sourit et posa sa joue contre la tête de son ami. Il avait trouvé une réponse, depuis ce premier jour aux VA. Ce n’était peut-être pas la seule et elle venait après trop d’années de tourments pour être totalement satisfaisante. Mais c’était une réponse. 

Serrer Bucky contre lui le rendait heureux.


End file.
